


Wilting Red Rose

by KDramas



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Cancer, Character Death, F/M, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDramas/pseuds/KDramas
Summary: The reunion of the Host Clubs takes a turn for the worst when one of the hosts is sick.





	

Ch. 1- Reunion and happiness, then sadness  
The man carries the woman up the long staircase. “Sorry you had to do this,” she says.  
“It’s fine. I’ve carried you upstairs before I don’t mind,” he says.  
“True. I hope the guys don’t freak out that I’m sick,” she says.  
“Well you know them, they probably will,” he says. He sits her down on a step and unfolds a wheelchair that he’s been carrying along with him. He picks her up and sits her back down in it. He opens the door and goes through it backwards like he normally does.  
“Could’ve sworn I heard welcome when we came through this door,” the woman observes.  
“Ah,” Takashi says smiling slightly.  
“Daughter!” A blond says flying towards the one in the wheelchair. “Why are you in a wheelchair,” he asks Haruhi as he realizes that she’s not standing up.   
“Because I’m sick Tamaki. I’m too weak from the illness inside of me, that I can’t walk. So I need a wheelchair,” she replies.  
“With what,” he asks.  
“Cancer,” Haruhi says flatly.  
“Are you going to die,” Tamaki says going towards the woman with tears in his eyes.  
“I’m trying my hardest not to Tamaki. I’m going through the treatment and I’m doing fine. I’m getting better… slowly,” she says. “Now stop blowing this out of proportions,” she scolds him. He nods and retreats.  
Then the hosts all talk about their lives now. All of them happen to be married and have kids, which most are grown up now. When it’s time to leave everyone takes their time saying goodbye to the famous host girl. Not knowing that she was lying when she said she was getting better. Takashi knew it too, they both just didn’t want to crush their dreams.   
About 6 months later  
Haruhi died from her illness. Takashi calls up all the Host Club and tells them. The funeral is planned slowly. When it happens all of the hosts are solemn and sad. Honey cries throughout the whole thing. Before her casket goes down they each put a red rose on it.   
A week later  
They each come back for another reunion. Honey goes up to the tombstone that says Haruhi Morinozuka and cries and says “Now you won’t steal my chocolate cake anymore.” Takashi has no words and pats the tombstone like he used to with her head.  
Kaoru and Hikaru go to it together and cry and say “You were our favorite toy.”   
Kyoya just goes up to say “Thank god you paid off that broken vase.”   
Tamaki says with tears in his eyes“I will miss you dearly daughter”. As you look at the tombstone there are 6 different color roses in front of it. Each standing for a different host.   
Just then Haruhi’s spirit comes out and she can see them but they can’t see her. She says “You guys were the best friends I’ve ever had. I’m glad to have met you by breaking that vase. I will miss you all dearly. See you guys next time.”


End file.
